<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Crown Jewel by lovelyloeyb, lovetapeficfest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059315">My Crown Jewel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyloeyb/pseuds/lovelyloeyb'>lovelyloeyb</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest'>lovetapeficfest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crown Prince Baekhyun, Cumplay, Fingering, First Time Sex, Fluff, Frotting, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Peasant Chanyeol, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, bareback, royal!AU, slight angst, vanilla sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyloeyb/pseuds/lovelyloeyb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Traditions in the Byun reign were sacred. Baekhyun, as the crown prince, knows this better than anyone and he's ready to comply with them. However, he didn't expect to find love in the form of almond eyes, a soft smile and the safety that someone like Chanyeol represents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Tape - Round 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Crown Jewel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt number: </strong>V243</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:  </strong>The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love</p><p><strong>Author’s Note: </strong>First of all, thank you to the lovely mods for creating this amazing fest. I'm so happy that I got the chance to participate! To my sweet prompter, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to my best friend for always cheering me up, and of course to my dear beta reader D for being so so so patient and so so so helpful. Enjoy the reading! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Baekhyun is nervous. He’s fiddling with the sleeves of his gown while he paces through his bedroom. He knows he should be lying down on the bed, eyes closed, legs slightly parted and hands resting on his belly, but he’s been waiting for twenty minutes now and he just <em>can’t </em>stay still.</p><p> </p><p>He may be the one fearlessly ruling a whole country with his future husband in about a month, but right now he’s two seconds away from having his heart coming out of his chest with the way it is hammering against his rib cage.</p><p> </p><p>His older sister told him about this when he turned sixteen, and even though he’s been prepared ever since, he still has sweaty hands and labored breathing. After all, he’s going to give himself to someone he doesn’t know their name or face. Though, he seems to be the perfect candidate according to the Royal Court. That’s the law—the tradition that has been followed through generations.</p><p> </p><p>A few knocks on his door startled him out of his train of thought. He gulps air with his dry throat and he croaks out a “Come in!” with a slightly pitched voice. The door opens and the first face he sees is the one of Surin, an old, gentile woman who’s basically his second mom. She smiles at him and it barely eases his nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness, the Queen is coming” she says. Then, Baekhyun sees his own mother entering the room, and immediately after her, a man who’s probably the tallest and most handsome he has ever seen in his short eighteen years old. The Crown Prince can’t believe how his heart wildly reacts to both the beauty of this man and the implications of what is about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, here is Park Chanyeol. As you may already know, he’s the chosen one to be with you on this very important night. He’s healthy, strong, and kind—probably the kindest of all the contestants”.</p><p> </p><p>The man called Chanyeol smiles at the last phrase, enough for his dimple to show up. Baekhyun keeps a stern face while he bravely fights against the heat trying to climb up his face.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been challenged multiple times, the Royal Court, your father and I have found him suitable. We trust that he’s going to take care of you exactly the way you deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol bows deeply at him and Baekhyun slowly nods. When the taller stands up straight again, the Queen approaches his son and gives him a hug. Suddenly, he’s super nervous again, and his mother seems to notice it. That’s why she whispers an “Endure it, my son. You’re the pride of our family” right before she leaves and the door closes behind her.</p><p> </p><p>In the Byun Family, the tradition states that the princes and princesses must lose their virginity when coming at age, so they are fully ready for their marriage. Any peasant who wants to have this privilege must surpass a series of tests and challenges, so only the best one is chosen. After all, this man is not only going to be the first one to spend a night with the royalty but also he’s going to receive an important sum of money that surely will be of help to their family.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun knows all of this, yet a part of him is on the verge of crying and running away. The other part, the one who’s carrying with the responsibility of a whole nation, breathes in and out while locking his shaky hands behind his back. He’s ready, he <em>has to be.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun blinks and focuses his eyes on Chanyeol, who’s looking at him with worry laced on his eyes. He possibly has the deepest voice he’s ever heard—just, how many times is this man going to surprise him? Baekhyun opens his mouth, not sure what he’s going to say, but the taller one speaks first.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m very aware that this is uncomfortable for you, Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, uhm, don’t worry. It’s fine—I’m fine,” he dumbly says, feeling his cheeks getting red in seconds. He’s not a child anymore, for goodness sake.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol walks the two steps that separate them, and Baekhyun now truly sees <em>how tall </em>this man is. He spots a small mole on his nose which looks cute, and that almost makes him miss the extended hand that wants to take his much-smaller one. The prince blushes again when Chanyeol tenderly caresses his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Your Highness, don’t worry anymore. You’ll feel good with me.”</p><p> </p><p>And when they make eye contact, Baekhyun somehow knows it's true.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>The Crown Prince didn’t expect the night to turn out like this. He’s always been told that it would <em>badly</em> hurt, and that he has to endure the pain until it’s done. Yet he’s here, clutching on his silky bed sheets for dear life while Chanyeol works magic on him.</p><p> </p><p>He’s lying now on the  bed, with his nightgown wide open which reveals smooth, flawless skin that tingles under Chanyeol’s touches. The prince is panting, and every time Chanyeol leaves a faint touch on the inside of his thighs, he trembles and tries to close his legs. At this, the taller chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you look composed”, the prince complains, which only draws another chuckle from Chanyeol. Baekhyun can’t help feeling a little betrayed; while he’s here trying his best to not moan out loud every time Chanyeol ghosts his lips over his chest, the taller looks pretty much calm. It’s not fair.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like that, Your Highness,” Chanyeol says, his voice deeper than before. He goes up until both their faces are centimetres apart, “Your pleasure comes first.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun bites his lower lip. He can’t help blushing when Chanyeol looks at him like he’s his entire universe. He wants to kiss the taller one <em>so badly</em>, and the fact that kissing was prohibited encouraged him to do so even more. However, he didn’t. It’s one of the few rules they have—Chanyeol is not allowed to kiss him since his first kiss is only reserved for his future husband. Chanyeol knows this, that’s why he leans and kisses his cheek instead.</p><p> </p><p>The Crown Prince gets a little bolder and tugs at Chanyeol’s muslin shirt until he slides it off, and now there is a wide expanse of beautiful, tanned skin to touch. It only takes a look from Chanyeol to allow him to do so, yet Baekhyun is still a little bit shy and that’s why the taller man takes his hand, kisses it and places it on his chest. Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath and allows himself to touch as much as he wants, and takes pride in observing how Chanyeol has lidded eyes and gulps. He clearly <em>enjoys </em>Baekhyun’s touches, which makes him feel even more secure and confident than before.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay?” Baekhyun asks in a soft voice, very aware of the heat in his room and the way Chanyeol’s skin has goosebumps wherever he touches. Chanyeol nods, caresses his cheek and licks his lips. Baekhyun notices his dilated pupils and his heart races once again.</p><p> </p><p>“It is more than okay, my prince” he murmurs. Baekhyun melts a little bit at the way Chanyeol just called him, and tries to hide his embarrassment by holding Chanyeol’s neck and leading him to the crook between his neck and shoulder. Chanyeol kisses his shoulder and takes that opportunity to hold Baekhyun’s thigh and elevate it until it is around his hip.</p><p> </p><p>The prince whimpers when his exposed member rubs against Chanyeol’s pants. He doesn’t have time to get embarrassed; Chanyeol holds his leg in place and starts to slowly grind against his body. Baekhyun pants; suddenly, every single touch is too much for him, and he has to ground himself by grabbing Chanyeol’s dark locks between his slender fingers and pull, drawing a soft grunt out of the man.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is swimming in a sea of sweet, hot touches when Chanyeol proceeds to attach his lips to one of his neglected nipples. Baekhyun moans, there are sparks in his eyes, and now both of his trembling legs strongly hold Chanyeol’s hips. He doesn’t even realize the moment Chanyeol looks for the small glass bottle that contains essential oil, uncaps it and pours enough oil to cover his index finger.</p><p> </p><p>The prince immediately tenses when he feels Chanyeol’s finger circling his entrance, but Chanyeol does a perfect job at distracting him with short kisses here and there.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hesitate to tell me if it becomes too much, my prince” he mumbles against his ear right before inserting a single finger, slowly. It does hurt; Baekhyun grimaces at the weird sensation. Chanyeol flicks his other nipple between his fingers and uses his mouth to kiss his neck, exactly that part that makes Baekhyun roll back his eyes and curve his back.</p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful,” Baekhyun hears Chanyeol say. By now, his face must have become impossibly red. His lips are plump and shiny with the way he has been biting them all this time, and his hair is a mess. Even so, Chanyeol caresses his cheek once again and leans to kiss his chin. “So, <em>so </em>beautiful, Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“C-Chan…” Baekhyun mumbles. The taller’s finger is now completely inside him, moving in and out slowly in order to make him feel the least pain as possible.</p><p> </p><p>He gets used to the intromission really fast, especially because Chanyeol has been whispering to him sweet senseless words with that wonderful voice that made him forget about everything, and sooner than later he has four of Chanyeol’s fingers stimulating his insides. At this point, the stretch feels so good; he’s unconsciously following the movement of Chanyeol’s hand with his hips. When those fingers leave his entrance, he opens his eyes and blinks to see more clearly the figure of Chanyeol straightening up to take off his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Just like him, Chanyeol is painfully hard. Baekhyun feels his face burning when he spots Chanyeol’s member, fully erect and red, leaking precum. He’s much bigger than him, and now he understands why he was prepped with four fingers. Baekhyun never loses sight of Chanyeol’s skilful hand covering his member on oil until he hears a soft giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like what you see, my prince?” Chanyeol asks and <em>oh, </em>Baekhyun does. Very much, actually. But he can’t voice out those thoughts. Instead, he looks away and fiddles with his gown, almost completely forgotten next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to hurt a little, Your Highness. Please let me know if the pain becomes unbearable”, Chanyeol says and aligns his member with Baekhyun’s sensitive entrance. When he starts entering him, it doesn’t hurt—on the contrary, the prince gasps for air because Chanyeol’s member is bigger than his fingers, and the stretch is just perfect. When he thrusts all the way in, it reaches a sweet spot inside him that makes Baekhyun jolt and whimper loudly. The prince feels a current of pleasure falling on his body, which touches every single nerve, from head to toe. Chanyeol, alarmed, tries to pull out, but Baekhyun shakes his head rapidly and holds Chanyeol tighter against him.</p><p> </p><p>“A-again, please”, he almost <em>pleads. </em>He knows that he’s going to regret this behavior later, but he just needs to feel it again. Chanyeol quickly understands and slowly starts to thrust inside the prince, until his pace becomes stable. Beads of sweat stick Baekhyun’s hair to his forehead; with each thrust, he feels Chanyeol so deep inside him that it’s hard for him to breathe. Suddenly, Chanyeol’s hand removes his hair out of his eyes, and when Baekhyun opens them what he sees can only come from a beautiful illusion.</p><p> </p><p>The taller looks as ravished as him; his cheeks are red, just as the tip of his ears; his dark hair points to all directions and his chest heaves as his pace quickens. His lips are even more inviting than before, looking exactly like two delicious cherries that Baekhyun wants to chew on so bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at y-you, my prince”, Chanyeol says. One of his thrusts lands again on Baekhyun’s prostate and he digs his nails on Chanyeol’s back in order to not scream in pleasure. “You look even more b-beautiful than in my dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>Something coils inside Baekhyun’s stomach. The smaller hugs Chanyeol when this sensation becomes too much when looking at Chanyeol becomes almost impossible when everything he wants to do is to pull him for a very much needed kiss. The taller caresses his soft stomach just for a moment, before grabbing his neglected member and starting to masturbate him quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh god, Chanyeol!” screams the prince the moment Chanyeol hits that bundle of nerves inside of him. He comes right after that; creamy lines of semen land on his and Chanyeol’s stomach while his body convulses. Chanyeol groans in his ear when Baekhyun’s entrance clenches on his hard-on due to the pleasure, so he quickly pulls out and masturbates himself. That’s another important rule—he’s not allowed to come inside the prince.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s come paints Baekhyun’s stomach too. The prince whimpers again, still not over the overwhelming orgasm he just had. He opens his tired eyes when he feels part of Chanyeol’s body over him since the taller is careful not to fall right on top of him. Chanyeol is looking at him with such a gentle smile that not only warms Baekhyun’s face again but his heart too.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks. There it is again that cute dimple. Baekhyun bites his lower lip, already aware of the possible consequences that he might have to face in the future, but that don’t really matter right now. He takes Chanyeol’s face in his hands, and pulls him just a little bit to meet his full lips on a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Chanyeol is so astonished that he doesn’t move at all. Baekhyun, in all his inexperienced self, becomes shy and embarrassed so quickly that he’s about to finish the kiss, but Chanyeol holds his cheek and kisses back in such a sweet and sensual manner that the prince melts. The kiss ends, and Chanyeol pecks his lips one more time before looking directly at his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Baekhyun mumbles. For the kiss, for taking care of him so well, for making him feel loved. He tries his best to hold back his tears when Chanyeol shakes his head and leans once again to peck his lips, and then his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank <em>you, </em>Your Highness,” the taller says. Their small, loving bubble pops the moment Chanyeol straightens and gets off the bed to look for a cloth left especially for him to clean himself up right before getting dressed and knocking at the door. Baekhyun rises on his elbows to see two servants entering his room, one with warm clothes, and the other one with a vessel full of warm water to clean him up.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes, however, trail on Chanyeol one last time, who bows at the Queen entering the prince’s room. Baekhyun has a glimpse of Chanyeol’s almond eyes before the taller man leaves.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun closes his eyes right after he sees the fury in his father’s expression, and the hand that rises up to slap him in the face. He can almost <em>feel </em>the sting on his skin, but the slap never comes. He opens his eyes again when he hears a heavy sigh and steps moving away from him. He then learns that it was his mother who stopped the King from hitting him, Baekhyun was seeing the worry and disapproval in her eyes, and <em>it hurts.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Have you gone crazy!?” the King yells, and Baekhyun looks at the ground and clenches his fists until his knuckles become white. The servants in the room all gulped and looked away when the King, fuming, walked around trying to calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not, father”, he states. He hears his mother letting out a trembling sigh, and he feels his heart heavy for making her feel like this. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and I’m completely sure.”</p><p> </p><p>It had been two days since the night he spent with Chanyeol, and this man was the only thing that filled the Crown Prince’s mind. He couldn’t concentrate during his lessons, or any other matter that he was attending to at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>It was crystal clear what Baekhyun wanted to do. He carefully thought about it the moment Chanyeol left his room and his body was <strong>rigorously</strong> cleaned up, and he kept thinking about it when he was comfortably tucked in his soft blankets, body tired and a little sore, but mind resolute.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to marry Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>As crazy and inappropriate as it sounded, he was completely sure about what his heart truly wanted. And that was to be by Chanyeol’s side for the rest of his life. In other times, when he was young and completely devoted to his reign’s rules, this idea might have sounded ridiculous—his younger self wouldn't have even dared to think about that.</p><p> </p><p>But right now, other than thinking about the responsibilities he was obliged to face as the Crown Prince, he couldn’t stop his wandering mind that embraced Chanyeol’s rough yet delicate touches, deep voice, almond eyes, and the overall <em>fondness </em>he felt the moment the taller man put his eyes on him.</p><p>However, the reality is here, and he has to face the obvious rejection from his parents.</p><p> </p><p>He’s ready to go against them, though.</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you expect from this… ridiculous marriage?” the King asks. Baekhyun’s mother is now by his side, taking his hand and trying to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Love”, he says, sure of himself. However, when his father starts laughing, his heart sank down in a wave of insecurity.</p><p> </p><p>“Love? Do you really think that <em>love </em>plays any important role in a royalty’s life?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun crosses his arms and gulps. “Mom and you love each other so much, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p><em>There it is, </em>Baekhyun thinks. He’s very proud of the hesitation in his father’s eyes, and that’s why his mom takes the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure that man loves you, my son?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s Baekhyun’s turn to hesitate. Why? He’s not very sure of that, because right before speaking to his parents he was very sure of Chanyeol’s love for him. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have cared so much for him, right? The Queen then walks towards him and holds his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, look at me. Do you remember that he was rewarded with a small fortune for taking your virginity?” Baekhyun gets red after hearing those words, but his mother continues. “Don’t you think that he treated you that way… not because he loved you, but because he <em>had to</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun couldn’t speak a word after that. His father could feel his discomfort, his insecurity and the sadness welling inside his chest, so he met him with a much calmer expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, my son. Your mom and I had the fortune of loving each other right before getting married. But the majority of royalty aren’t that lucky. Never forget that our priority is to safeguard our honor and ensure our power. A simple <em>peasant </em>can’t give you that.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun nods as slowly as his train of thoughts allows him. He lets his parents pamper him right before he leaves to his room. When he’s alone, he finally sets free the tears that were trying to fall out his eyes in front of his parents.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>The Crown Prince refuses to believe that Chanyeol doesn’t love him. That’s why, only two days later, he’s wearing a long cloak that covers half of his face and with the help of a trustful servant, he leaves the castle at dinner time.</p><p> </p><p>He worked non-stop, keeping a low profile so his parents wouldn’t suspect anything. He found out where Chanyeol’s home was, and also what was the best time to go out of the castle without being noticed.</p><p> </p><p>He feels a little… betrayed by his own feelings. On one hand, he sees himself as a fool,for assuming that Chanyeol loved him, and for blindingly believing in his parents' words. On the other hand, he feels disappointed, because he let the feeling of sadness win over the joy he felt the past days. But he’s resolute to solve everything tonight.</p><p> </p><p>His steps are quick and secure. Spring rain covers the night, so it’s not rare to see people walking around wearing the same type of cloaks as his. Luckily, Chanyeol’s house is not so far away, so he reaches the place barely twenty minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol and his family changed places after he received the money from his parents, and the house they chose has beautiful surroundings. There’s a lake right behind it, and the house even has a small garden, which is rare nowadays if the terrain is not dedicated to harvesting. Baekhyun gets closer to the house and hides behind a tree, which allows him to peek inside the house. There’s a small table with vegetables, and also a small fireplace. He can’t see the other two rooms.</p><p> </p><p>It looks cozy, which makes him smile. He never had that at home. But, where’s Chanyeol? Leaving the house behind, he goes through the path at left, which leads to a small market of meat and cheese.</p><p> </p><p>As he keeps walking, the amount of people increases. He tries to cover himself more; the last thing he wants is to be discovered. But then, he sees him—broad, tall and really, really handsome, even though he’s wearing a worn-out cloak. Chanyeol is holding a crate full of meat and different types of cheese, and he’s laughing at whatever a young lady said, she is holding one of his arms. The Crown Prince gulps and holds his cap around his head, just to see if he’s seeing correctly.</p><p> </p><p>And yes, he is. The betrayal in his chest increases as his breathing becomes labored. Well, his parents were right. He never had a place in Chanyeol’s heart; he should have known it.</p><p> </p><p>The perfect time to escape is over. Chanyeol is looking right into his eyes, and his expression is as surprised as the one the prince must be having right now. Baekhyun does the first thing he thinks of, he turns around and starts running with all his might.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you’re so childish, B-Baekhyun…” he tells himself while he keeps running. Especially when his vision blurs and tears start streaming down his face. This is the reason why he doesn’t see clearly where he’s stepping, and in the next second he’s tripping and falling miserably on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The pain comes instantly in his ankle. He grabs it, and he’s having a hard time holding his tears when he hears steps coming closer really fast, and then, they stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Your Highness!” says the voice he wants to hear the least right now. Then, Chanyeol’s hands try to hold him, but Baekhyun refuses.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m fine, don’t worry. I should go”, he quickly says, and even though he wants to, his legs wouldn’t cooperate. At this, he feels ten thousand times more frustrated than before; at least, the downpour has stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t dare to see him struggling anymore, so he holds his entire body and helps him to get up in one foot. Baekhyun feels his body heat right next to him and his own body gets warm, including his face. He gulps, and the pain in his ankle successfully distracts him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it okay if I take you to my house, Your Highness?” Chanyeol asks, and when Baekhyun tries to refuse one more time, he continues. “It’s late, and you’re injured. You can’t go back like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… don’t want to cause you, and your wife, any more trouble.” Baekhyun’s voice comes out small, insecure, and he hates himself for that. But that’s exactly how he feels right now, even though Chanyeol’s arms are what he can call safety. </p><p> </p><p>The taller man gives him that big, goofy smile that Baekhyun missed, and then speaks. “It’s okay, my prince. My <em>sister </em>is now with her husband; we already saw him from afar right before you appeared.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is awfully silent all the way back, cheeks permanently red. Chanyeol, right after covering both with their respective cloaks, has this smug smile that won’t easily fade away.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>“What brought you here, my prince?”</p><p> </p><p>Now that Baekhyun’s mind is not clouded with negative thoughts, that nickname slowly enters his skin and makes him shiver. He’s sitting at the edge of Chanyeol’s rusty bed while the taller one puts fresh herb paste on his feet, which will help to reduce the swelling. Then, Chanyeol proceeds to bandage his foot with a piece of cloth.</p><p> </p><p>The Crown Prince bites his lower lip. He’s nervous, so he fidgets with the thin blanket in the bed to see if he can tame his fast heartbeat. When he looks up, Chanyeol is looking at him with those same fond eyes of the first time, and his heart misses a beat one more time.</p><p> </p><p>“I… need to confirm something. It’s important”, he says in a low voice. Chanyeol hums, and caresses the skin over the cloth.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun takes a deep breath. Chanyeol’s hands are warm, and they feel like heaven against his skin. Baekhyun is trying to control the blush that faintly paints his cheeks, but it’s impossible. He’s been deprived of Chanyeol’s contact for days, and now that the man has his hands on him, the Crown Prince is even <em>shivering</em>. Fortunately, the room is only lightened by an old oil lamp, so Chanyeol is not able to see his expression very well.</p><p> </p><p>“And what is that, my prince?”</p><p> </p><p>This time, Baekhyun clears his throat and makes sure that Chanyeol is looking at him in the eye when he pronounces the next words. He’s looking as serious as his sweaty palms and beating heart allow him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you in love with me?”</p><p> </p><p>The dim light is also playing against him; however, he’s able to see the surprise in Chanyeol’s face. The way his mouth is open and his eyes open widely could have been hilarious, but right now, the Crown Prince feels worse as the seconds pass by without an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I… u-uhm…” Chanyeol starts and it’s his turn to clear his throat. He’s visibly tense, and Baekhyun feels his heart breaking for the second time that day. It’s just that now, it’s for real.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I understand”, the prince answers. He’s doing his best to fight back the tears; he doesn’t want Chanyeol to see how weak he is. Right now, all he wants to do is to run away from him and lock himself up in his castle. The taller, sensing his discomfort, opens even more his eyes and denies vigorously.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No, I mean, m-my prince…” Chanyeol stops blabbering the moment he realizes that everything he says is nonsense. With a deep sigh, he speaks again. “May I tell you a story, my prince?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun breathes deeply, and after a short nod, Chanyeol smiles, a little bit more at ease, and sits beside him, not before making sure that Baekhyun is comfortable enough.</p><p> </p><p>“The first time that I saw you was a year ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun perks up when he hears this. Chanyeol smiles when he sees the interest of the prince, so he keeps talking.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it was shortly after you were announced as the Crown Prince. I was buying meat for my parents, and then I saw you walking with the Queen and with some royal guards”. Chanyeol makes a brief pause and makes eye contact with Baekhyun. “I can say for sure that you were the most beautiful human being that I had ever seen in my entire life.”</p><p> </p><p>The new blush that creeps up his face and neck is much more intense. Baekhyun is not capable of keeping eye contact, but Chanyeol dares to subtly touch his chin so Baekhyun doesn’t look away. The Crown Prince swallows and holds the blanket with all his might.</p><p> </p><p>“Since that day I decided to prepare myself to be the perfect candidate for you. Of course, I knew who you were, and I knew that it was impossible for me to even have the chance to talk to you. I convinced myself that if I wasn’t able to have you, then I would do my best to be granted with the privilege of being your first. So I could… <em>adore </em>you the way you deserve, Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s breathing becomes a little agitated. Chanyeol is closer; their bodies are touching, and the prince clearly feels Chanyeol’s body heat and smells his natural scent combined with the herb paste he previously used on Baekhyun’s feet. It’s addictive.</p><p> </p><p>“That…” Baekhyun speaks and gulps. Chanyeol’s lips are <em>closer</em>, and even though there are hundreds of butterflies roaming in his chest, he feels excited, and much more confident than before. “That sounds like l-love to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol chuckles, and now his warm palm holds the prince’s face. “So does to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s face is burning right after he himself initiates the kiss. He closed his eyes before, so his lips landed not exactly on Chanyeol’s causing the taller man to laugh at his eagerness. Their lips reunite after what feels like an eternity, and Baekhyun sighs in contentment. They’re only kissing, but the prince feels already hot and excited. Chanyeol is exactly in the same state.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed y-you a lot”, Baekhyun confesses. He’s straightforward because he doesn’t know when he’s going to have another opportunity like this, so he wants Chanyeol to hear and <em>feel </em>everything he has to say and give. What he doesn’t know is that all these words are affecting Chanyeol in more than one way. He remains with his eyes closed when Chanyeol parts away only to leave kisses on his cheek and then his neck, just below his ear. Baekhyun heaves out a shaky sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, my prince. You have no idea”, Chanyeol whispers, and in the next second Baekhyun is laying on the bed, with Chanyeol moving on top of him. Chanyeol leans and leaves a soft kiss on his lips before speaking. “But, is this okay?” he asks, and Baekhyun takes his face on his hands and smiles. Chanyeol mimics him in the next second.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. This is… what I’ve been waiting for”, the prince says. Chanyeol doesn’t have anything more to say.</p><p> </p><p>The taller kisses him with much more eagerness than before, and the prince forgets about the world and focuses on Chanyeol’s lips and his huge body covering him and shielding it from the world.</p><p> </p><p>This precise moment is timeless. Baekhyun is overwhelmed by Chanyeol’s warm touches and his naughty tongue playing inside his mouth. The prince uses his hands as much as he can, touching the skin that he missed having under his palms so much. The two are too caught up in the moment that Baekhyun is a little more careless about his own injury, and a sudden whimper of discomfort comes out of his lips when he supports his weight on bed with the wrong foot. Their short make out session comes to a halt.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks , and Baekhyun finds him cute and hot when he sees his disheveled hair, swollen lips and big eyes. The only thing that Baekhyun wants to do is to kiss this man again until he’s out of breath. Instead, he slowly nods.</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts a little bit, b-but I’m fine. You may continue”, he says with a steady voice, which is surprising considering how hot his body feels and how fast his heart is beating. Chanyeol, still on top of him, shows him one of his beautiful smiles and brushes his hair with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you, my prince”, Chanyeol says  and leans down to peck his lips. When he returns to his position, the prince is pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But I was feeling good! And I know you were too…” the prince says , and his whining is adorable. However, Chanyeol gets a little bit embarrassed too, so he clears his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” he starts, and a sudden idea lights up his eyes and makes him smile in a different way. Baekhyun recognizes naughtiness in those almond eyes and his lower stomach gets hot again. “I can do something about it. But only if you want, my prince.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun nods, biting his lower lip. He has not only missed Chanyeol mentally, but also physically. And now that the biggest question in his head —and heart— has been answered, he more than ever wants Chanyeol close to him. “I trust you, Chanyeol.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol then leans for another kiss. Baekhyun welcomes his body with open arms, and a small gasp leaves his lips when he notices the <em>difference </em>in this kiss. Chanyeol is much more intense, more demanding, and even though Baekhyun swears he almost sees it from just a kiss, he <em>loves it.</em></p><p> </p><p>The leg that is not injured goes to wrap around Chanyeol’s waist, but Chanyeol stops it and puts it again in bed. Baekhyun doesn’t really voice out his confusion because he’s moaning instead the moment he feels Chanyeol’s big hand caressing his inner thigh. Then, Chanyeol’s skillful hands grab the waistband of Baekhyun’s pants to pull them down until his mid-thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Instinctively, the prince tries to close his legs, but Chanyeol doesn’t let him. His member stands proudly against his stomach, the tip red and leaking precum, and Baekhyun feels the embarrassment washing over him like hot rain. He covers his eyes with his left arm, and even though Chanyeol wants to see every single one of his expressions, he chooses not to tease Baekhyun more.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol uses his hands to caress the soft skin. He feels the prince’s goosebumps in his palms, and feels proud of himself when he softly scratches the skin and Baekhyun’s muscles immediately tense.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay with this?” he asks, and right after Baekhyun gulps and nods, he lowers his head down until his wet lips touch Baekhyun’s inner thigh. The prince gasps loudly, and with his other hand he grabs the blanket under him until his knuckles become white. </p><p>Chanyeol smirks when he spots the tiny droplets of precum in the tip of Baekhyun’s member, and so he leaves more kisses all over both of his thighs. At the same time, his hands both caress all the skin available, and prevent Baekhyun from stepping too hard on bed, so he avoids any more pain.</p><p> </p><p>In a couple of minutes, Baekhyun is a mess. He’s still too shy to uncover his eyes even though he’s <em>dying </em>to see Chanyeol’s mouth and hands almost all over his lower part. His member is still untouched, and Baekhyun likes it better that way—otherwise, he can’t guarantee that he won’t come the moment Chanyeol touches it.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so beautiful, my prince” Chanyeol whispers right before leaving a kiss on his right thigh. His voice is deeper, raspier—Baekhyun can tell that the taller man is as affected as he is. The Crown Prince slowly uncovers his eyes and blinks a couple of times to get his sight focused, and he does it right before Chanyeol holds his thighs <em>hard, </em>opens his mouth and takes his whole member in.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun <em>screams </em>when all that delicious heat covers his member. Chanyeol sucks on his member only a couple of times because the prince is shivering and bucking his hips uncontrollably. He releases his member right before Baekhyun comes, and Chanyeol strokes him through his whole orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is panting a lot. He opens his eyes (when did he close them?) only to feel his face heating up once again, because there’s some of his come on Chanyeol’s face even though most of it landed on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait!” Baekhyun screams, but it’s already too late. The embarrassment is now fully taking over him because Chanyeol swiftly cleaned his face with a finger and <em>tasted </em>the prince essence. Baekhyun truly wants to die right now.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, my prince,” Chanyeol starts, and Baekhyun covers his eyes with his hands when Chanyeol pronounces the next words. “You taste <em>really</em> sweet”.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol laughs when Baekhyun hits him lightly. Then, he leaves a quick kiss on the prince’s lips before getting up and looking for a warm cloth to clean him up.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun's cheeks seem to never leave the color red, because now his eyes are focused on the obvious tent in Chanyeol's pants. He didn't get his release, and the prince feels kind of guilty about that.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Do you want me to help you with t-that?” he asks when Chanyeol comes back. The elder doesn't know what Baekhyun is talking about until he follows the prince's eyes and he, too, becomes impossibly red.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, it's okay, my prince. This... This was for you only. I'm fine” he says, and since Baekhyun doesn't look too convinced, he adds “Next time, hmm? Now, what if we lay on bed for a while? You need to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, both are under the covers, and Baekhyun shyly gets closer to Chanyeol. The taller chuckles and kisses his forehead while he holds him by his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“May I ask something, Your Highness?” Chanyeol says, and when Baekhyun nods, he continues. “Do the King and Queen know that you’re here?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun takes a deep breath and shakes his head. He expects Chanyeol to be angry at him, but the taller looks like he already knew what Baekhyun was going to answer. Still, now that they’re much closer, Baekhyun sees the doubt in his eyes and he doesn’t like it. So the prince takes his hand out of the covers and touches Chanyeol’s face, drawing his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here all by myself for the reasons I told you before”. At this, Chanyeol’s face heats up again. Baekhyun finds it adorable. “I’m supposed to get married soon, but I don’t want to be in a marriage without love. I <em>want </em>to be loved, and I also <em>want </em>to love my future husband.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s eyes, like two beautiful gems, look at him in the middle of the darkness with so much attention and adoration that Baekhyun is brave enough to keep talking.</p><p> </p><p>“And the only way that I conceive this in my mind is… with you. O-Only if you’re okay with this, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s expression gradually changes to one full of surprise. He goes to speak (or probably shout, considering the way his eyes open and his fast heartbeat that Baekhyun can feel under his other hand), but the prince covers his lips with two of his slender fingers. Then, he offers him a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t want to rush anything. Especially not between us. I need to talk it out with my parents first, a-and then—”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t give him more time to speak. He holds his face and kisses him with what Baekhyun yearns the most: love. He can feel it in the way Chanyeol’s lips move against his, in the way he caresses his face and lightly presses his body against his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I am more than okay with this, my prince,” he says between kisses. Baekhyun doesn’t need anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is only able to sleep for a couple of hours, and Chanyeol, (even though he'd prefer to watch the prince sleep until dawn), wakes him up when it's time to go. Since Baekhyun can't properly walk yet, Chanyeol apologizes to him beforehand and carries him to his wheelbarrow, covers him with some clothes and takes him back near the castle. They separate only when it becomes dangerous for the two of them to be discovered, and after Baekhyun comes out and assures him that he can perfectly walk, they say goodbye and share a few short kisses. </p><p>The prince knows exactly where to go to enter the castle without being seen—his years of being a curious child are paying off now. Right before he enters, he turns around in hopes to see Chanyeol, but he’s no longer there. However, that doesn’t discourage him; on the contrary, he can’t wait for the next time they see each other.</p><p> </p><p>He’s so happy and so overwhelmed by everything that happened that night, that he doesn’t notice the shadow that has been silently following him ever since he entered the castle. When the prince finally gets to his chambers, the shadow is finally washed by some moonlight, and the worried face of his mother appears.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>During the next few weeks, Baekhyun’s life has become even more hectic than before. His days are now full of activities that concern the reign, but also his upcoming marriage.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he wonders if it really was a good idea to talk to his parents about his feelings for Chanyeol. The King seems to be in a rush to find the best husband for his son, and he even went so far to make a list of the possible best candidates for Baekhyun. Of course, the young prince has dismissed them all, which has also caused several arguments between the two.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen is in charge of all the wedding preparations, but somehow she’s been a little more… comprehensive with Baekhyun. The prince is actually surprised, but in a good way. He believes that maybe, with a little bit more of coaxing, his mother can be on his side soon. </p><p> </p><p>There’s still no exact date for the wedding, but the young prince believes that in less than three months, his reign will be seeing him walking down the aisle with someone he doesn’t even know. It’s his mission to ensure that it won’t be like that.</p><p> </p><p>He’s been enduring all this thanks to Chanyeol. Things have been going quite well between the two of them. The prince, as careful as ever, has been going out of the castle at night to meet with Chanyeol. Most of the time they meet at his house, or when the nights are especially hot, they walk around the lake and in between the tall greenery around it.</p><p> </p><p>There’s something so comfortable in talking with Chanyeol, holding his hand or simply observing his smile. Baekhyun not only finds love with him, but also peace. Something that is very hard to possess as someone of his status.</p><p> </p><p>There’s also something else. Something a little bit embarrassing, if Baekhyun had to describe it. The prince has discovered that Chanyeol has had a great impact not only in his heart, but also in his body. Baekhyun finds himself longing for Chanyeol’s kisses and touches whenever they’re not together, and he’s been brave enough to initiate them when they’re all alone and he’s been craving to feel Chanyeol’s lips on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>When he thinks about it, his face gets instantly warm and some other parts of his body too, this brings him even more embarrassment. Especially because every time he meets with Chanyeol, it’s not like they can keep their hands to themselves. </p><p> </p><p>All this time Chanyeol’s been careful. Baekhyun has noticed how he holds back whenever things get heated, even though they already have their story. Baekhyun has to admit that it frustrates him not being able to have a taste of Chanyeol in that way again. He not only understands Chanyeol’s reasons, but he’s also grateful for the respect that the taller man shows towards him. He’s sure any other man would have taken advantage of his privileges in an instant. </p><p> </p><p>However, that doesn’t diminish his craving for the taller man. Tonight he couldn’t meet Chanyeol because the Queen called him to see what colors suited him better for his wedding outfit. It’s really late when they finish, and Baekhyun’s legs are sore from standing for too long while the tailor and his mother decided for him. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun slumps on his soft bed with a sigh. He’s already in his night clothes, and even though he already took a bath, the hot weather of spring is making him sweat. That, and the ghost of a pair of rough hands holding his waist and soft, plump lips kissing his neck.</p><p> </p><p>His mind wanders around yesterday night, when Chanyeol laid him on bed right after they both had dinner. Baekhyun told him how stressed he was about his parents; how he wished he wasn’t royalty so he could do as he pleased, be with whoever he wanted. Chanyeol listened to him carefully while he rubbed soothing circles on his waist, and after a few encouraging words and some more touching later, they both ended up being a panting and hot mess—Baekhyun on top of Chanyeol while latter made him forget about his chaotic world just with his hands and lips.</p><p> </p><p>The memory of Chanyeol’s hands fondling every single part of available skin is so vivid in his memory. Baekhyun doesn’t really know <em>how </em>it can be possible, but it is as if he could still <em>feel</em> Chanyeol whispering sweet nothings in his ear while his hands push apart the crown prince’s clothes and leave invisible, hot marks on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s slender fingers move on its own to open his nightgown. The moment he closes his eyes, Chanyeol’s handsome features appear in his mind, and a soft sigh leaves his lips. The cold air of the room hits his hot skin and sends him shivers all over his body. Chanyeol’s eyes are looking at him with their oh-so-characteristic love and desire, and that’s his cue to softly graze one of his pink buds.</p><p> </p><p>His reaction is immediate. His whole body tenses and his member pulses, slowly coming to life. He licks his dry lips and continues with the fair stimulation to which his body responds very well. The crimson color filling his cheeks soon extends to his bare neck, especially when his other hand goes down his bellybutton to his waist until his fingers graze his hipbone.</p><p> </p><p>Even when the shame of what he’s doing falls over him like a heavy blanket, the only thing he can think of right now is the way Chanyeol touches him. The taller man puts enough pressure on his sensitive areas to make him almost insane, and in the next second he showers him with kisses until Baekhyun’s mouth leaves both giggles and moans.</p><p> </p><p>He has his hand between his legs when he least expects it. His touches, even though they aren’t even close to Chanyeol’s, are enough to calm down his raging desire. He lies on his left side, his other hand now flicking his other nipple, and he bites his lower lip when the tip of his fingers caress the head of his member. He feels himself twitching, and suddenly the image of Chanyeol’s face between his legs fills his mind and there are droplets of precum on his hand and staining the blankets. </p><p> </p><p>The prince swallows, throat suddenly dry. He takes off his clothes, kicking them off when they interfere with his feet, and now it’s easier to caress his hard member even though he’s still laying on his side. The only thing in his mind right now is Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s tongue, Chanyeol’s fingers, Chanyeol’s hard torso and tanned skin. Baekhyun sighs when his fingers finally wrap around his member and pump it a few times, a wave of electricity dancing on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>But it’s not enough. His other hand leaves his perky nipples and goes down his tummy, and then, it turns to his thigh. His nails graze his skin when Chanyeol’s voice calling him beautiful rings in his ears, and before he knows it he’s softly moaning against his pillow, subtly rocking his hips towards his fist.</p><p> </p><p>There’s no place to feel embarrassed right now, even when his entire body is on fire. His hand then goes behind him, touching past one of his butt cheeks while the other keeps pumping his member, faster, hotter. Images of his first night with Chanyeol flash through his mind, and when his middle finger is rubbing and tapping his rim, a loud moan escapes his lips and he’s coming inside his hand and on his covers.</p><p> </p><p>His orgasm washes over him, a blissful sensation that momentary makes him see stars. He lies completely on his back, the aftermath still sending short bolts through his body. He covers his eyes with his arm, now feeling embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing to me?” he lowly whispers, but there’s also a soft smile on his lips that wouldn’t fade away.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, my prince?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun loves night walks. It’s one of his favorite things in the whole world, especially when the full moon stands proudly in the middle of the sky, enlightening his steps with the rest of the stars. Now, with Chanyeol by his side, everything is much better. They have been walking for a while now; he knows this because Chanyeol’s house is no more at sight even though they’re still near the lake since it is quite large. Fortunately, inside the woods there aren’t any dangerous beasts—just big, beautiful trees and the moon’s reflection in the water.</p><p> </p><p>He still doesn’t know how he had the guts to look at Chanyeol’s face after what happened a few years ago. It is probably because they spent two whole days without each other’s kisses that Baekhyun left behind his embarrassment and decided to enjoy his time with the taller man. </p><p> </p><p>However, that doesn’t erase the fact that his craving for Chanyeol has increased like foam, but instead of jumping into his arms while he kisses him desperately, he’s been… staring. A lot. And of course, Chanyeol had to notice it. Baekhyun feels the tips of his ears on fire. </p><p> </p><p>“I… I just missed you,” Baekhyun confesses and well, he’s not telling lies. Chanyeol chuckles and stops their steps to hold Baekhyun’s hands with him and take a good look at the prince’s red face. </p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” he says in a soft voice. Baekhyun sees him leaning towards him while looking at his lips, so he closes his eyes. The contact of Chanyeol’s full lips against his was a different kind of electricity through his body. It touches certain places that make him lose his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol’s hands hold him by his waist while their slow kiss takes a good pace. The hot weather doesn’t help at all—it only makes them feel more and more bothered. When they break the kiss, Baekhyun feels his lips tingling.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you,” Baekhyun finally says. He’s been dying to tell this to Chanyeol. Even though it would have been better to wait until they’re at Chanyeol’s house, he can’t stop himself from uttering those words. His trembling voice, the heat in his cheeks and his dark pupils tell the rest of the story. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol looks at him with surprise and when Baekhyun starts to regret saying those words, the taller catches his lips in another kiss. It is different; Baekhyun catches this change of behavior almost immediately and his whole body gets very warm. The young prince takes a deep breath when Chanyeol kisses his cheek before hiding in his neck. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s big hands squeezing his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we swim your Highness?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t get what is happening until Chanyeol takes him by his hand and starts jogging towards the lake. He’s a little bit disappointed because their kiss ended, but he takes this opportunity to clear his mind from the fog of lust. At some point, Chanyeol lets go of his hand to take off his shoes, then his shirt and finally his pants so he can get into the cooling water. If Baekhyun’s cheeks were red before, now his entire face is shining like a bright tomato. Chanyeol didn’t even warn him before getting naked in front of him, but the (glorious) image disappears quickly when Chanyeol jumps into the water. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, the image of a wet Chanyeol is now there and frankly, Baekhyun doesn’t know which one is better.</p><p> </p><p>“The water is great, my prince!” Chanyeol shouts from the middle of the lake. The moonlight allows Baekhyun to see his hair sticking to Chanyeol’s face and his big smile. The taller man reaches a hand out to him as Baekhyun bites his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But close your eyes first!” the prince says, avoiding the taller’s eyes. Chanyeol’s laugh can be heard and then an “ok, ok” that encourages Baekhyun a little bit more to start taking off his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>A moment later, the movement in the water tells Chanyeol that the prince is near him.  He opens his eyes to see Baekhyun coming out of the water, looking for air to fill his lungs. His hair is also sticking to his face—he would compare it to a cute puppy if it weren’t for the fact that his cherry-like lips and delighted expression are breathtaking.</p><p> </p><p>His original plan was to play for a while with the prince, but the tension from before is there to stay. Baekhyun senses this and takes his opportunity to get closer to Chanyeol until his lips are only a few inches apart. He takes a deep breath, heart hammering against his ribcage, and softly holds Chanyeol’s waist underwater. </p><p> </p><p>There goes their last bit of sanity. It’s like Chanyeol is finally letting go of everything the moment they kiss, because his lips are much more demanding than before. They steal Baekhyun’s precious oxygen but the prince doesn’t care; actually, these electroshocks of happiness and desire kiss his wet skin and get stronger in the places where Chanyeol touches him.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s mouth is devouring him with such a passion that Baekhyun feels momentarily dizzy when they end the kiss. They’re closer now, so he can feel Chanyeol’s hardening member grazing his thighs from time to time. Chanyeol’s hands wander around his skin taking everything they can, squeezing this slim waist, the flesh of his thighs and his butt too. Baekhyun hugs him more tightly and Chanyeol’s lips kiss his wet collarbones.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Do you want me too?” Baekhyun asks. His question can be easily answered through Chanyeol’s desperate touches and kisses, but he somehow feels insecure. He’s not sure why—maybe it’s because he still can’t believe that a man like Chanyeol, so gentle and unbearably hot is here, in front of him, leaving scorching touches in his skin underwater. Chanyeol blinks, the surprise evident on his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you so much, my prince. You have no idea,” Chanyeol murmurs against his neck right before leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. Baekhyun blinks, unable to resist Chanyeol’s sinful expression so he leans and kisses him again. Their lips dance for a while before Chanyeol speaks again. “I’ve been dreaming about this moment for a long time now. B-But I didn’t want to look so… desperate, you know. I didn’t want you to think differently of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol looks adorably embarrassed which makes the prince chuckle. A rush of bravery comes at Baekhyun like a wave and he embraces it. He circles his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and they share an eskimo kiss that seems too innocent for what is happening underwater. Baekhyun sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“We thought the same,” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol circles his waist and accommodates the prince on his lap, which causes delicious friction that makes them release soft sighs. Baekhyun licks his lips. “But it doesn’t matter a-anymore. Take me, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is a witness of the flame that ignites in Chanyeol’s eyes. Still, he takes his time savoring the prince’s lips once again. Baekhyun, as desperate as he feels, moves his lower body causing even more friction in their private parts. Soon, Chanyeol is moving too, hands holding the prince by his soft butt cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>When it becomes too much to handle, Chanyeol leads him to the part of the lake where they left their clothes. There are some rocks standing out of the water. The water there is not as deep as in the middle of the lake and sooner Baekhyun feels the ground under his feet. His face is red when they reach the rocks, especially because Chanyeol is hugging him from behind and the water is not enough to cover his butt. The chills on his hot skin make him squirm.</p><p> </p><p>“Are… are you sure y-you want to do this… here?” Chanyeol asks, lips attached to the prince’s neck leaving kisses between words. Baekhyun nods while his swollen lips leave soft sighs and low grumbles. He swallows and points at his clothes with a trembling finger.</p><p> </p><p>“I… b-brought something w-with me. It’s there,” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol’s hand is caressing his lower belly, so close to his member and he wants to scream. But the taller man gives him a few seconds to breathe when he reaches out for the prince’s clothes and he quickly finds a small bottle of essential oil. Chanyeol’s lips form a smug smile right away and Baekhyun feels his face getting hot in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It was just in case!” Baekhyun screams with a high-pitched voice. Chanyeol laughs heartily before pinching the prince’s cheek. However, Baekhyun soon forgets about his embarrassment when Chanyeol returns to his position behind him, holds his cheek and subtly turns his face, so he can kiss him full on the lips. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol pours some oil on his fingers and warms it up. His other hand is back to caress Baekhyun’s belly; he can feel how the prince’s muscles contract against his palm. His lips are back on Baekhyun’s long, beautiful neck when his fingers finally touch his entrance. He makes sure to hold Baekhyun with his other arm because the prince stumbles over a little bit when Chanyeol’s touch is on his private parts. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun missed this. He’s not going to admit it aloud, but the way Chanyeol touches feels so nice, nothing can compare. Soon, the taller man is working two fingers inside him, pumping them in and out while Baekhyun bites his lower lip and holds Chanyeol’s other arm with all his might.</p><p> </p><p>Another finger is added. The stretch is good; it makes him open his legs a little bit more to accommodate them better. Chanyeol is kissing him again, a little bit of tongue involved, and Baekhyun is in heaven. There’s precum coming out of their lengths, Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s smearing against his skin and it makes his belly twist. He wants this, he needs it. Fortunately, Chanyeol stops when he’s about to come, giving him some time to breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready, my prince?” Chanyeol asks, his own desperation seeping through his honey-like voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please, Chan…” Baekhyun moans, feeling his entrance clenching on nothing.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Chanyeol introduces his oiled member inside of him, Baekhyun feels his knees almost giving up. The stretch is on its point, right before being painful, so Chanyeol hugs him by the waist and leans his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder, giving him some time to get used to his size.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun can feel him trembling against him. It’s hard for Chanyeol to hold himself back, but he does because he doesn’t want to hurt him. The prince is so grateful for that—it reminds him of their first night together and to all those times where Chanyeol had been so careful with him. He feels extremely loved.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You can move now,” Baekhyun says and caresses Chanyeol’s hands on top of his belly. With a low grunt, Chanyeol moves his hips against Baekhyun, taking his member in and out of him slowly at first. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s whole body is on fire. He can feel Chanyeol’s member stretching his walls so well, his pace slowly becoming faster. The water under them splashes his thighs, and soon he can even hear the snap of Chanyeol’s hips against his butt. His hands come to rest in the rocks in front of him for some support, and Chanyeol takes his opportunity to bend his body a little bit, take his hips and increase the speed.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the prince is a mess. Moans are constantly escaping from his mouth, sweat runs down his body and it mixes with the remaining drops of water. Out of instinct he touches one on his nipples with his cold fingertips, and this makes him mewl. Chanyeol moans too, because Baekhyun clenches on his member making his entrance impossibly tight.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Dear lord,” Chanyeol mumbles in his ear. He helps Baekhyun to stand up straight so he can hug him properly while his hips keep snapping against Baekhyun’s. Soon, the prince is also following his thrusts, his hard member bouncing too with the movement.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a delicious pressure in his lower stomach that is quickly intensified by Chanyeol’s thrusts on his sweet spot. Baekhyun knows that his climax is near, yet he does everything in his power to make it last a little more. He loves having Chanyeol panting behind him, leaving wet kisses on his neck while his broken voice releases hot moans and praises in his ear. It’s too much for him.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s legs tremble, his nails leave marks on Chanyeol’s hands right after a powerful thrust. After that, Chanyeol slows his pace until their bodies are impossibly close and only their hips move in a slow, sensual rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>“I love this body,” Chanyeol grumbles and proceeds to touch Baekhyun’s waist and thighs. The prince clenches around his member and makes him moan too. “I love this heart and these lips too,” he continues and places a hand over Baekhyun’s chest, fingers grazing his sensitive nipples while his mouth searches for Baekhyun’s. The prince is two seconds away from coming. “I love you, my prince.”</p><p> </p><p>His words are accompanied by a particular hard thrust. His fat length kisses Baekhyun’s prostate once again so the prince comes almost immediately with a delirious moan leaving his red lips. With the last ounce of strength, Chanyeol holds Baekhyun through his orgasm until he can’t handle it anymore and comes inside the prince. The younger one is clenching on him, giving him that pressure that makes him see stars too. When he comes back from his orgasm, he opens his eyes and he sees Baekhyun looking at him with his droopy eyes. His tired expression makes him look like a sleepy puppy.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” he murmurs. Chanyeol’s chest feels heavy with how much his heart just grew. He’s too happy to stop himself from stealing a kiss from the prince.</p><p> </p><p>When Chanyeol slides out of him, Baekhyun’s cheeks get red when he feels Chanyeol’s seed trickling down his legs. He can’t help feeling embarrassed even though he’s also <em>proud </em>of having Chanyeol being his first in this. The older man seems to be embarrassed too because he clears his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Let’s get you cleaned, ok?” Chanyeol says and grabs him by his waist to lead him to the water once again. Baekhyun’s smile grows when he catches Chanyeol looking away.</p><p> </p><p>After they clean themselves, they go back to Chanyeol’s house. Baekhyun’s tired body is sore too and his wobbly legs don’t help him too much, but he’s on cloud nine. Chanyeol is pretty much in the same state as him because he keeps stealing short pecks from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrive, however, Baekhyun’s mood drops when he spots someone he knows pretty well standing in front of Chanyeol’s door: his mother, and with her there are at least five royal guards.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol freezes instantly. Baekhyun can feel his tension and even though his own heart is about to explode, he takes a deep breath and keeps walking, giving Chanyeol strength through the strong grip on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen is looking Chanyeol in the eye. Her expression is stern, nothing like the comprehensive and sweet mother he knows. But Baekhyun can also detect something else. He tries to read between the lines, but his mother knows very well how to hide her feelings from anyone. He gulps, trying not to give up to his nervousness, and bows next to Chanyeol when they both are in front of the powerful woman.</p><p> </p><p>“May I talk to the both of you?” the Queen asks in a soft voice. Baekhyun nods, heart hammering in his ribcage. The questions about how his mother discovered what they have will come later.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they enter Chanyeol’s house, the Queen asks Chanyeol to talk to her in private. The prince, alarmed, goes to protest immediately but Chanyeol turns to him and shows him a comforting smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, my prince,” he says and Baekhyun blushes when Chanyeol caresses his cheek with his hand because his <em>mother </em>is watching them. “Everything will be alright, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun badly wants to believe this. He wants to <em>feel </em>the assurance that Chanyeol’s words try to give him, but he can’t. Still, he knows that he can’t do anything to avoid this, so he nods and allows himself to enjoy the comfort of Chanyeol’s palm before he disappears with the Queen inside his room.</p><p> </p><p>The time he waits for them to come out seems eternal. He would be walking from one side of the small room to the other if it weren’t for his sore body. He’s also pouting—he wanted to rest on Chanyeol’s bed before returning home (and maybe have some more kissing time with Chanyeol), but now all he can feel is his heart in his throat and his sweaty palms while he sits at the table.</p><p> </p><p>The moment the door cracks open, Baekhyun’s heart almost loses its control. He sees Chanyeol coming out first and walking down to him. Then, the Queen stays at the door waiting for Baekhyun to come. The prince looks briefly at her before paying attention to Chanyeol, who’s now in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun feels tears welling up his eyes when he catches the uncertainty in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll wait for you,” Chanyeol says before kissing his temple. Baekhyun’s eyes go straight to his mother, but her face remains expressionless. The young prince nods, gets up and walks the few steps that separate him from his mother. When the door closes behind him, he hears her sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I just have one question for you, my dear,” the Queen says. Baekhyun looks at her and sees the <em>worry </em>in her eyes that he wasn’t able to see before. He understands it—he wants to erase it, too. “Do you think he’s able to make you happy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do,” Baekhyun answers without beating around the bush. He licks his lips before continuing. “I love him, mom. And I feel <em>loved </em>and so happy when I’m with him. I don’t want anybody else but him.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun expects his mother to yell at him. He even closes his eyes when she approaches him, already feeling the sting of a slap on his cheek. However, it never comes—; actually, there is a pair of arms that wrap him in a warm embrace instead.  Baekhyun’s tears appear once again while he hugs his mother back.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” the Queen says, voice trembling lightly. Baekhyun inhales her scent before moving slightly away to see her face. She’s tenderly smiling at him, eyes shining. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>When Baekhyun comes out of the room, he sees Chanyeol getting up from the same chair Baekhyun was sitting a while ago. His eyes are wide open when he sees Baekhyun crying, but he calms down almost instantly when the prince walks to him to hold his face down for a long kiss.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Just as Baekhyun had expected, he’s married about a month later. But it’s Chanyeol, and he’s wearing the same wedding ring as him. He still doesn’t know what kind of spell his mother casted on his father to have him accept his marital union with Chanyeol, but he’s going to be eternally grateful. </p><p> </p><p>The young crown prince is restless—he didn’t see Chanyeol for about two weeks because there was a saying in the reign that meeting with your future husband before your wedding would bring bad luck.</p><p> </p><p>However, the day of the wedding came, and it didn’t do any better to his excitement. Chanyeol looks <em>amazing </em>in his traditional clothes and with his usually messy hair now pulled up. Baekhyun has this urge to take Chanyeol to his room <em>now,</em> but with all the people congratulating him on his wedding and the several matters they have to attend, it seems impossible. He knows that his husband has similar thoughts, especially after seeing him in his best robes and a faint yet beautiful make-up. The dark look in Chanyeol’s eyes doesn’t go unnoticed by the prince.</p><p> </p><p>When they are finally alone, the first thing Chanyeol does the moment they close the door of Baekhyun’s room is hug him by the waist and kiss him on the lips. Baekhyun hugs him and closes his hand around Chanyeol’s hair, pulling a bit. <em>His husband </em>groans before breaking the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re driving me crazy, my prince,” Chanyeol mumbles against his lips. Baekhyun nods, cheeks red, and leaves another kiss on the taller man’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You too,” he admits before kissing Chanyeol once again. The latter leads them to the same bed that witnessed their first time together without breaking their heated kiss. Baekhyun is whimpering by the time he gets his back on the bed because Chanyeol went further and is now exploring his mouth with his naughty tongue.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss is broken only when they need to catch their breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so beautiful today,” Chanyeol murmurs. Baekhyun squirms under him when Chanyeol’s big hands touch the curves of his body he’s oh so familiar with over his clothes. He bites his lips to prevent himself from releasing embarrassing moans.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You are not that bad e-either,” Baekhyun says and decides to look for the knot that holds Chanyeol’s clothes together. When he finds it, he struggles to untie it, and he ends up whining when he can’t do it. Chanyeol chuckles before leaving a kiss on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun ends up blushing madly when the first glimpse of tanned skin is visible. He’s seen Chanyeol naked before, more than once, yet he’s still so shy. He has come to the conclusion that this reaction is because he likes his husband a lot. Chanyeol actually finds it endearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you undress for me, love?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun’s face gets impossibly red after the petition and the lovely nickname; at this, Chanyeol is about to take back his words, but Baekhyun sits on the bed and unties his own clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Clean, soft skin fills up Chanyeol’s sight. The taller man inhales deeply when Baekhyun’s pink nubs are touched by the air of the room, becoming even perkier than before. Chanyeol can’t stop his hand reaching forward, thumb gently touching one of his nubs and making him moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like… w-what you see?” Baekhyun shyly asks and Chanyeol eagerly nods. Baekhyun’s smile is wide even though he’s hyper aware of Chanyeol’s intense eyes devouring his whole frame.</p><p> </p><p>Once Chanyeol is dominating all his weak spots, there’s no room for shame. Chanyeol doesn’t struggle much to open Baekhyun’s legs—the prince spreads them for Chanyeol to fit between them while he leaves kisses on his sensitive neck. Baekhyun swears he’s seeing stars the moment Chanyeol grinds down on his private parts and soon, he’s joining him. Chanyeol grunts when he feels the wetness of Baekhyun’s member against his abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Take me, please,” Baekhyun whispers. He has a strong grip on Chanyeol’s hair that ceases when the latter leaves one last peck before getting up and looking for their oil on the nightstand. Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist as soon as he comes back and the kisses make a comeback too, especially when Chanyeol is oiling two of his fingers to prepare the prince.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun can <em>feel </em>that Chanyeol’s movements are a bit rushed tonight and he’s proud of it, because it means that his husband is as eager as him to be connected.</p><p> </p><p><em>His husband.</em> A while ago, he didn’t think he would be able to call Chanyeol that. There’s no one he would want to call his husband other than Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>The two fingers stretch his insides in a delicious way. Baekhyun sighs when Chanyeol starts moving them inside him; his hips move on their own trying to chase his own high. Chanyeol notices this and a smug smile appears on his face, Baekhyun almost misses it—he’s too focused on the pleasure slowly building inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it, love?” Chanyeol asks with his raspy, deep voice that the crown prince adores the most. Baekhyun nods, his back arches up from the bed when those fingers brush a sensitive spot inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeol!” Baekhyun screams. His nails leave marks on Chanyeol’s shoulders and he even can feel himself tearing up due to the pleasure he’s experimenting right now. Chanyeol steals his oxygen once again, kissing him with all his might while his fingers go faster. Baekhyun doesn’t have time to warn him before he’s coming on his and Chanyeol’s abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>The prince is left squirming and panting. Baekhyun’s eyes are filled with tears of pleasure, so he has to blink a few times to see Chanyeol more clearly. The taller one is on top of him, panting too, and Baekhyun feels his cheeks getting warm when his eyes land on Chanyeol’s hard, thick length, proudly standing against his abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t wait and reaches out to hold Chanyeol in his hand. The latter immediately grunts when he feels Baekhyun’s delicate fingers grazing his sensitive member, outlining the veins and playing with the precum oozing out of the head. Baekhyun looks at the red, glistening head and wonders what it would be like to taste it, to feel the salty flavor on his tongue. Chanyeol, with his cheeks red and dark pupils, sighs and gets closer to hold Baekhyun’s cheek and kiss him slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Baekhyun ends up on top of Chanyeol. He’s pushing aside his and Chanyeol’s clothes that are still scattered all over the bed, only to have something to do instead of looking at Chanyeol. The latter waits patiently for Baekhyun to look back, but Baekhyun is too embarrassed to do so. Finally, Chanyeol pinches one of his thighs softly to draw his attention back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay, my prince?” Chanyeol murmurs. His fingers graze Baekhyun’s round butt before his palms hold his waist and one of his thighs. Baekhyun blushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he says, out of breath. Chanyeol can see him struggling and it’s about to return to their original position, but Baekhyun stops it before it. He’s madly blushing when he speaks again. “W-Wait. I… like you there. I-it’s just that…”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol holds his waist and pushes him until Baekhyun’s torso is glued to Chanyeol’s. The taller man’s smile is big when he notices Baekhyun’s wide open eyes and red face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think too much about it, hmm?” he whispers. His mouth traps Baekhyun’s lower lip and sucks on it; Baekhyun feels his member coming back to life. Chanyeol’s big hands, the same ones that have held him so warmly before, now go down and down until they are holding his butt fully. Baekhyun gasps when he feels himself being lifted with the help of Chanyeol until he feels the taller man’s length between his butt cheeks. Baekhyun can’t help the whimper that comes out of his sinful lips.</p><p> </p><p>The precum and oil are enough to continue with the teasing. Soon, Baekhyun is the one moving his hips the most, giving Chanyeol this friction that makes him throw his head back and moan with that raspy voice that turns Baekhyun on so much. The young prince gets his hands on Chanyeol’s hair, fingers playing with the dark locks while he takes his chance to leave soft pecks all over Chanyeol’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Chanyeol is moving his hips too. Baekhyun’s moans get louder and louder as Chanyeol loses his control; their hips now making a snapping sound that fills the room. But he knows that it’s not enough for the both of them. Baekhyun has admitted to himself (with so much embarrassment) that feeling Chanyeol inside of him has to be one of the best things in the world. He wants to feel it as much as he can.</p><p> </p><p>This is why he reaches a hand behind himself to hold Chanyeol’s member. Chanyeol’s movements cease in the next second—even Baekhyun can hear him gasp when his fingers touch his member and direct him to his entrance. The moment Chanyeol enters his tight heat, Baekhyun bites his lower lip and clenches around him, making Chanyeol groan out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ahh, <em>love,</em>” Chanyeol moans and holds Baekhyun’s waist tightly. The prince is panting, hands like fists on each side of Chanyeol’s head to have some support. Chanyeol is shaking when Baekhyun is fully seated on his member. This new position has Baekhyun feeling the tip of Chanyeol’s length on his sweet spot, barely kissing it, so Baekhyun clenches on him unintentionally. Chanyeol gulps.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you… o-okay?” Baekhyun asks even though he himself feels like he could come in the next few minutes. Chanyeol, on the other hand, is doing the impossible to not thrust up abruptly and chase his release. He nods and painfully waits until Baekhyun has gotten comfortable enough to start moving.</p><p> </p><p>The prince is not an expert, yet Chanyeol just <em>loves </em>seeing him moving his hips cutely. His knees, planted on the bed, help him to move up and down his length, his legs trembling with each time Baekhyun sits again on his hard-on and has his sweet spot stimulated again.</p><p> </p><p>Their moans echo in the room. Chanyeol can’t help himself and just thrusts up, meeting Baekhyun’s slower, off-paced movements due to his tired legs and the pleasure that makes his limbs tense and his heart race. They kiss once again, sloppily, and Chanyeol takes this moment to fondle his behind and set a slow, sensual rhythm. Baekhyun gets to feel every inch of Chanyeol’s member stretching his walls and it makes him whimper and moan brokenly. He tries to articulate Chanyeol’s name, but everything that comes out of his mouth are incoherent words.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol comes first this time. He can’t help it—he’s been holding up for a while now, so when Baekhyun desperately licks his mouth and clenches on him, he shoots his load inside his small husband, making him pant and shudder all over. Baekhyun comes right after that, staining their bodies once again with his seed. Baekhyun slumps on top of Chanyeol right after, making him chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired?” he asks and proceeds to brush Baekhyun’s soft hair with his fingers. The young prince nods, still recovering from his orgasm. He doesn’t have the energy to speak and Chanyeol knows this, so he takes care of everything. Fortunately, the people of the castle thought about all the details, so he doesn’t have to get out of the room to get a warm, wet cloth to clean them both.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is sound asleep when Chanyeol finishes. He covers them both with the soft blanket and ends up being the big spoon. When he’s drifting to dreamland, Baekhyun happens to whisper his name in dreams. Chanyeol can’t remember any other moment of his life when he was this happy.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wakes up the next day with a hand making circles on his stomach. He immediately feels sore on his lower back so it’s not a surprise that his lips form a pout when he opens his eyes. A pair of lips that he knows very well kiss his naked shoulder and suddenly the memory of his wedding and <em>other things </em>fill his mind and make his stomach churn with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>When he turns around as much as Chanyeol’s arms let him, he’s greeted by soft, full lips and big eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, love,” Chanyeol says. The hand that previously was drawing circles on his belly is now putting some pressure on his hip bone, the exact one to make him shudder. Baekhyun bites his lower lip and it’s his turn to play under the sheets. When his hands touch Chanyeol’s hard abdomen, he can feel the muscles tensing under his palms.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, husband,” Baekhyun says. Their big smiles don’t disappear when they get closer for their first morning kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>